


Wizards Cheat At Cards

by exartemarte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among wizarding families recreational sex isn't illicit, or secret, or shameful - it's just fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Cheat At Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (limit 500 words).

There was much about married life in the wizarding world, thought Hermione, that a nicely brought-up girl from a Muggle background wouldn't have foreseen. Such as family evenings where losing a few hands of cards meant you ended up wearing nothing but a smile, pleasuring your brother-in-law to entertain the others.

But, then, sex among wizards was safe, and popular. And they didn't have television.

She'd been set up, of course. No wizard ever played a fair game of cards: cheating was just too easy. She hadn't done too badly, though; Ginny and Audrey were stripped down to their knickers and all three boys were naked. 

And she'd come to enjoy these evenings as much as everyone else.

Nevertheless, thought Hermione, as she fondled Percy to the first stirrings of an erection, next time she would insist they played Scrabble. Even Scrabble wasn't wizard-proof – not many things were – but at least she would start off with an edge.

Hermione knew what to do with a penis: she'd had plenty of practice with Ron, Harry and a few close friends. More importantly she'd had a willing teacher in Ginny, who had a natural talent for it that she had indulged from quite an early age. 

Percy was soon hard. As Hermione gently eased back his foreskin and bent to lick the glistening tip of his knob she glanced at Audrey, who smiled encouragement. Ginny was visibly pleased to see techniques she'd shown Hermione being put to excellent effect, while both Ron and Harry were already showing obvious signs of arousal.

While Ginny was the undoubted expert, Hermione had approached sex as she did most other things: if you were going to do it then you learned all there was to learn and practised until you were as good as you could get. As Hermione's expertise grew Ron had much to thank his sister for.

Alternately sucking and licking, cradling his balls with one hand and stroking his shaft with the other, Hermione could have finished Percy off quickly and he would have been more than happy, but there was an audience to entertain. Ginny had shown her, on a willing Harry, how to delay an ejaculation and Hermione kept Percy on the verge of an orgasm for a good ten minutes before finally granting him relief. 

She would have swallowed – she'd never met a man yet who didn't appreciate that special intimacy – but it wouldn't make much of a spectacle so she finished him off with her hand until he cried out, thrust his hips clear of the rug and ejected a powerful spurt of semen several feet into the air. More spurts followed, diminishing in intensity until they were dribbling down over Hermione's fingers. 

Audrey looked both proud and astonished.

“Nice one, Hermione,” said Harry. Ron, grinning broadly, nodded his agreement.

Eyeing Ron's and Harry's now very evident erections, a smiling Audrey stepped out of her knickers.


End file.
